From the viewpoint of biology, head hair and body hair are tissues that protect important organs and body parts, such as the head, breast, and limbs. However, in recent years, there has been an increasing tendency that little body hair on particular body parts (e.g., limbs) is considered favorable from the viewpoint of aesthetic appearance.
Removal of body hair is performed through, for example, a mechanical removal method using a shaver, a hair remover, or the like, or a chemical removal method using an epilation or depilation agent. However, such body hair removal methods may involve physical or chemical stimulation of the skin, and is not yet satisfactory in terms of hair growth regulating effect. In addition, the methods require a retreatment for body hair removal after the elapse of a certain period of time. Thus, demand has arisen for reducing the frequency of body hair removal treatments.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of reducing hair growth including topical application of a composition containing α-difluoromethylornithine and a penetration enhancer. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe data showing that the composition actually reduces hair growth.    Patent Document 1: WO 03/086331 pamphlet